Come What May Sam and Daniel
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: S/D. Part 1 of a 2 part series. Based on the song by Josh Groban. Rated T. Please R&R! Mild Sam/Pete. Daniel has secretly in love with Sam for three years, what will her reaction be when he tells her?


3/8/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam or Daniel, they're owned by MGM, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I don't own the song "Come What May". It's sung by Josh Groban.

Rated T Please R&R!

A/N: Established Relationship and AU.

A/N 2: Part 1 in a 2 part series.

A/N 3: This contains Sam/Pete (only a tiny bit!), you've been warned. I don't know the exact amount of time that Sam and Pete dated for, so I'm making it up.

Doctor Daniel Jackson sat in his car. It was a late Tuesday night, around 22:00 hours, cloudy but even so the moon shone through. He was parked in Sam Carter's driveway with his car lights turned off. The lights were on in Sam's house, she was currently entertaining, Pete, her boyfriend of 2 months. Daniel could see that she was laughing at something that Pete had just said. But Daniel knew Sam better than she knew herself and he could tell that she was faking her laughter. He sighed and turned away from looking at the happy scene before him. The archeologist looked up at the sky instead.

He sat there thinking about his relationship with Sam. His heart filled with joy as he thought about her. They had been best friends for almost 10 years and Daniel had been secretly in love with Sam for almost 3 years. But Sam didn't know that, she never knew that his heart beat faster whenever she was around, or that he felt dizzy whenever she smiled at him. Not one of those serious smiles she gave whenever she had to be "Col. Samantha Carter', but those smiles that filled up his heart so much he thought it would burst! Smiles meant just for him.

He had tried to tell her so many times how he felt, but the time either hadn't been right or he had chickened out, usually both. He was afraid of rejection, how he would feel if she didn't feel the same way. What about their friendship? Daniel couldn't bear to loose his friendship with Sam.

Daniel wondered if she knew how he felt. _'How could she know? Sam's with Pete now you goofball!'_ he thought to himself. He sighed once again and thought about the man who had taken his place in Sam's life. Sam had been dating Pete for almost two months now and even though she said that things between them were going well, Daniel knew differently. Whenever Daniel saw them together, which was often, because he spied on the two of them, he could tell that Sam wasn't happy. Yes, she was happy to have someone to come home to, but he noticed when Sam was with Pete, she didn't laugh as much, or if she did, it didn't seem heartfelt. Her eyes didn't seem as bright and full of joy when she was with Pete. Daniel had also seen lots of fights between the two of them, often ending in tears, mostly on Sam's part.

Daniel's heart broke into a thousand pieces whenever he saw Sam sad. It hurt him to the core that Pete was hurting her like that. Daniel sighed once again and looked at the clock, it was almost 23:30 hours and Pete was still in there.

Daniel grabbed the door handle to his car and prepared to get out. _'It's now or never'_ he thought. He quickly and quietly got out and hid himself so he wouldn't be seen. A few moments later, Daniel saw the door open and Pete start to walk out. That was when he made his approach.

Sam was shocked to see Daniel standing there, as was Pete. "Daniel, it's good to see you, but what are you doing here?" Sam asked. Pete looked at Daniel in confusion.

"I was… in the neighborhood." Sam knew that Daniel was lying, he was horrible at it, but Pete didn't know that! "I really need to talk to you. It's really important" he continued on.

"Hey Sam, it's been a great night. I'll call you tomorrow." Pete said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Pete didn't notice Sam stiffen at his kiss, but Daniel did, but said nothing. Pete then got into his car and left.

"Okay, Daniel, now that Pete's left, tell me the real reason you're here." Sam said with an somewhat authoritative voice. "Sam, I really need to talk to you. Can I come in please?" he asked.

Sam nodded her head and led the way into the house. Daniel looked around and saw the remains of dinner on the table, two empty glasses of red wine and a nearby open bottle sat nearby on the kitchen table.

Sam offered Daniel a drink, he opted for bottled water. Sam got one for herself as well. They sat down together on the couch. Sam could tell that Daniel was a bit nervous, but only she could sense it.

Daniel took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then he began to speak, "Look Sam, the reason I came here tonight was…to tell you…that I love you"

"I love you too Daniel" Sam replied with a look of warmth and love in her eyes.

Daniel took a drink of water and continued on. "I know you love me Sam, as a team mate and best friend. But what I'm trying to tell you is that I love you as more than that. I'm in love with you. I have been for the past 3 years. And it's only now that I'm telling this because…because…awww hell Sam I don't know why I'm telling you this now! You know, I think I'm just going to leave, it's been a long day for us both, you've had company and I'm sure you're tired and probably want to…" Daniel was cut off by Sam. Her lips were pressed firmly against his.

The kiss lasted a few seconds but seemed like a lifetime to Daniel and what a wonderful lifetime that was, to be kissing your best friend! Sam was the one who broke it off. Daniel started to speak, but Sam raised her hand as if to stop him.

Then Sam began to speak, "Daniel, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that!" Her eyes lit up and she smiled one of those special smiles just for Daniel. Daniel felt his heart burst with joy!

Then she continued, "I'm in love with you too and have been too scared to say anything because I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way. Can you forgive me Daniel?"

"Of course I forgive you Sam!" Daniel said and he kissed her again, their water bottles forgotten and ended up on the floor beside them.

Many minutes later, they lay on the couch, both breathing hard, but grinning at each other. Daniel got up from Sam, and spoke, "I have a few gifts for you". Sam smiled brightly at him. He went to his jacket and pulled out a CD. Daniel walked over to where Sam's CD player was and put the CD in, pushed play and selected the correct track.

Then he went over to where Sam lay on the couch and he lay down on top of her. The song began to play and Sam and Daniel began to kiss and touch each other. Clothes came off and they both moaned and kissed and touched each other as the song play on and on.

_Never knew, I could feel like this__  
__Like I've never seen the sky before  
Want to vanish inside your kiss  
Everyday I love you more... and more  
Listen to my heart  
Can you hear it says  
Telling me to give you everything  
Seasons may change, winter to spring  
But I love you until the end of time  
Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_

Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you  
And there's no mountain too high  
no river too wide

Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather, stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time

Come what may  
Come what may  
I will love you until my dying day

Ohh come what may  
Come what may 

The song ended and Sam and Daniel lay in each others arms. They hadn't had sex that was to come. Daniel got up off of Sam and went and got the CD out of the CD player. Then he offered his hand to Sam with a big smile on his face and she took it gladly. They went into Sam's bedroom where they put the song on again. In fact, they put it on repeat. That night, Sam and Daniel made love over and over, showing each other just how much they loved each other.

That next morning as Sam lay in Daniel's arms, she called Pete and broke it off, telling him she was in love with someone else. Daniel grinned as Sam hung up the phone and he said "Now who Col.-Doctor could that someone be?" he said playfully. "It's this very sexy archeologist I know. He happens to be lying right next to me" she said while grinning. Then she kissed him deeply. They called in sick that day and spent the entire day getting to know each other better. Sam and Daniel knew that whatever obstacles they went through in life, they would go through it together, come what may.


End file.
